Photoshoot Frenzy
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil owns a popular modelling company and when he doesn't have a model for his client for a shoot, his boyfriend Dan… who's just a regular teenager studying law at University, offers to be the model. Of course Phil doesn't say no to that. But when the fame and paparazzi get to much, Dan breaks down and luckily Phil is there to comfort him.
1. Chapter 1

Dan sighed as he finished putting away the clean dishes into the cabinet. He'd been cleaning the kitchen for the past two hours because Phil, his boyfriend, was upstairs in the office and had been since this morning. Dan was starting to worry about him, because he seemed a little more stressed than usual. Phil had a stressful job, working for a modelling company and dealing with all types of different models for different shoots… but lately it'd been different, and Dan wanted to do anything to help his boyfriend out, to take the stress off of him.

He walked out of the kitchen and then walked up the stairs to the office, biting his lip slightly when he saw that the door was shut. He hesitated a moment before he finally knocked on the door. "Phil?"

Phil looked up as he heard his boyfriend call his name, "Yeah?" he replied.

What could Dan want now?

He didn't really have the time to talk to him now though, he hoped he could keep this short. The modeling agency he worked for as a photographer had just gotten a new client, but they didn't have a model that matched the description they had sent. Phil, being the one that was going to work with the client and the model had gotten the task to find someone that did fit the description, but so far he hadn't found anybody. This job was really giving him a lot of stress, and had been taking up all his time, making it really hard to spend time with his lover.

Dan smiled as soon as he heard Phil's voice, opened the door and walked into the office. He knew that Phil was busy and probably had a lot of work to get done but he just wanted to check up on him quickly and make sure that he was doing okay.

Plus, Phil had been working all day and Dan had barely got to see him.

"Hey," Dan said as he walked in. "It's getting late and I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner?" He looked up at Phil and flashed him a smile. He had been cleaning the kitchen all day anyway, might as well start on dinner while he was still in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," Phil said as he mentioned for Dan to come sit in his lap, "Do you want to cook tonight or should we order take out?" He hated that Dan was the one to do all the cooking and cleaning, but with him being the only one to go work he barely had the time for to even relax. And besides, it wasn't like he did absolutely nothing. He tried to make it up to Dan in the weekends. When the younger boy sat down, he hugged him and softly kissed his neck, awaiting his response.

Dan smiled as he sat down on Phil's lap, blushing when Phil kissed his neck, which happened to be his sensitive spot. Dan thought for a few seconds before he looked at Phil, gently wrapping his arms around him. "I could make stir fry if you want, or… if you wanted, we could get take out. It's been awhile since we've gotten take out. Whatever you want. You've been working all day, I think it's only fair if you get to choose what we have for dinner tonight," Dan said.

"I don't want to make you work extra though, let's just get take out." He decided, keeping Dan close to him, "Besides, weren't you complaining earlier that you were tired?" He added more as an after thought, a bit concerned about his sleeping patterns. The thought was gone as soon as it came though, and he quickly asked the more important question, "What do you think about Thai?"

"Yeah, but that's only because I stayed up all night doing Uni stuff, which is never fun," Dan said, rolling his eyes. "I don't mind cooking tonight but yeah... Thai sounds amazing anyway."

"You can always ask me for help, you know?" Phil reminded him, a bit concerned. He didn't want Dan to stay up too late because of schoolwork. "And can you call them? I'll try to finish up here and then come down." He didn't have to tell Dan what he wanted, they got used to ordering for each other after a couple of weeks together, and they almost always ordered the same thing.

He pressed one last kiss to Dan's cheek before pushing him off softly.

"I know but… you're always so busy with your work and you're always stressed so I just try to suck it up and deal with it. It's not hard but, it's still a lot of work," Dan sighed slightly. He didn't quite like asking Phil for his help all the time, especially when Phil already had so much on his shoulders. Dan didn't want to add more onto it with his school work. "Okay, I don't mind ordering. The usual?" Dan asked, grinning. He knew Phil's order by heart by now.

"Nonsense, I always have time for you. You're more important than any work I have." Phil muttered, hoping he could some day make it clear to Dan that he would always be there for him, no matter what he was doing. He smiled at the next question, "Yeah."

Dan smiled and then he gently kissed Phil's cheek. "How'd I get so lucky to get a boyfriend like you?" He asked, sighing happily. "Well, speaking of your work… how's everything going?" Dan liked to ask Phil about his work every once in awhile, and hear Phil talk about it. Phil was so passionate about what he did and it made Dan happy to see him happy with what he was doing… even if it was stressful for him sometimes.

"By being you." Phil answered him truthfully. He had captivated Phil the second he saw him, just by being him. "Stressful. I got a new client, but I just can't find the right model for them. I've been calling everyone I know, and even asked them to look around for me, but it just won't work." He sighed, a frown appearing on his face.

Dan blushed and shook his head at Phil's comment, frowning as he listened to Phil talk about what was going on. "Maybe I can help?" He suggested. "I mean… I've never modelled before but, I'm sure it can't be too hard, right? You don't even have to pay me. Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll be happy to do it." Dan always wanted to please Phil, no matter what. He didn't like seeing him upset so of course he would do anything to make him happy.

Phil thought about his boyfriends words, he wasn't sure if it would work, but he could always try. "Maybe, though you'll definitely be paid. We'll just have to see how everything goes." He responded absentmindedly, his thought drifting off to the task.

xxxx

Two weeks had passed and Dan was patiently waiting for Phil to tell him that he was going to be a model for his new shoot. Part of Dan was excited, but the other part of him was nervous because he'd never done anything like this before. He was just a regular person who was studying at University, unlike Phil who was quite well known around London. But mostly, Dan was excited because he was doing this with Phil, which meant that he could actually spend time with Phil for once while he worked, which also never happened.

"Phil?" Dan asked as he gently knocked on the office door, it was still quite early on this Friday, and Dan was growing bored so he was glad that. Phil had called him up, and Dan assumed that it had something to do with the modelling shoot they'd talked about before.

Phil looked up when he heard his name and called Dan in. When the other opened the door Phil could see the anticipation in his eyes, just like he had been able to do for the last couple of weeks. He motioned for him to take a chair and come sit in front of him, he needed to talk about some stuff with Dan, and seeing as it was business-related they couldn't act all couply now. He waited until the younger one was comfortably seated before he started to talk. "So, I just got a call from my boss," He stopped talking and looked at Dan's face, "He's okay with letting you do the job."

Dan's eyes lit up as soon as he heard Phil say that he was going to be able to do the modelling job. "Really? He said I could do it?" He asked, trying to stay calm. He could be jumping up and down from being so excited right now... but he didn't want to act like that in front of Phil, because he knew how serious Phil was about his work and he didn't want to disappoint him. "When do I start? Do you have any of the details?" He asked, biting his lip slightly.

Phil smiled at the obvious excitement in Dan's eyes. "I got some of the details, my client is from Shout magazine, and all I know is that it will be something with onesies." It wasn't the first time he had gotten someone from Shout as client, and they always asked him the most ridiculous things, though he was kind of looking forward to this one.

Dan froze in his seat as soon as Phil mentioned Shout magazine, which was a huge magazine in the UK and was kind of a big deal. Dan was trying to wrap his head around it that he was going to be in this magazine. "Wow, really? Shout magazine?" He asked, obviously surprised. Dan was almost having second thoughts about this, because he was just a regular guy who wasn't anything special and he was terrified of disappointing Phil and the modelling company. But, he already agreed to this so he was going to do it. "Okay," he said with a nod.

"Don't worry," Phil reassured his boyfriend, "They'll love you, promise." And it was not like he was lying. Dan was definitely hot enough to be in the magazine, though he hoped he wouldn't get too stressed out for this. "Either way, I already confirmed to them that you're going to do it, and they'll send me, us, the details as soon as possible."

Dan slowly nodded. "Alright sounds good," he said, though he was still uncertain about the company loving him. He just hoped that Phil was right. "Is this going to happen soon? Do I need to do anything to get ready for it?" Dan asked. There were a million questions running through his mind, and he hoped that he was going to do this perfectly. He wanted Phil to be proud.

"I'll start planning in the shoot when I get the details, so don't worry about when it's going to be yet. As for the getting ready part, try to get enough sleep and do not stress too much, that's all." Phil said while glancing at his phone. It was 3pm now, a bit too early to stop working, but he could make an exception this was something big. He started to pack up his things, leaning over when he got the chance to kiss Dan.

"Okay yeah, that seems easy enough. But um, I can't make any promises about not being stressed," Dan said. He smiled a little as he looked up at Phil. He watched as Phil started packing up, and then he was surprised when Phil kissed him… but he didn't hesitate to kiss him back, smiling as he did so.

Phil broke of the kiss before it got too heated, softly pecking Dan's lips afterwards, and stood up. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off, I think we deserve some time together, don't you think?" Phil smiled and walked around his desk until he was stood in front of the other. He reached out and pulled Dan to his feet too, pulling him into his arms and keeping him there, softly swinging from left to right.

Dan looked up at Phil when he broke the kiss, with a big grin on his face. "Really?" He asked excitedly. This rarely happened so Dan was going to make the best of it while he could. Dan blushed slightly when Phil pulled him up and he immediately relaxed into Phil's embrace, sighing contently.

"So, what do you want to do?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear, loving the way Dan's body seemed to fit perfectly against his own. "You can choose." He wanted to give Dan something in return for helping him out, and as he found out that spending time together was what the younger one wanted all the time in the first few weeks of their relationship, he used spending time together as an excuse for almost everything.

Dan rested his head on Phil's chest for a few seconds, and then smiled and looked up again. He glanced out the window and saw that it was actually sunny out today, and it was still early, which meant that they could probably do something outside. "Hm…" Dan began to say. He looked up at Phil again, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck. "How about we go out and enjoy the sunshine together? Maybe get some lunch? See a movie? Anything. I don't mind, as long as I get you all to myself," he said with a smile on his face.

Phil smiled as he heard Dan's words. "Everything you say." He nipped at Dan's ear before proceeding to kiss his neck, sucking at it in order to make a hickey. His smile got even wider when he heard his boyfriend let out a low moan and stepped back teasingly, silently admiring his work. "How about a picnic in Richmond park? If we leave now we can still spend a good 2-3 hours there before it get's dark?"

Dan closed his eyes as Phil sucked at his neck, loving every second of it. He pouted when Phil stepped back and he looked up at him. He could have complained and asked Phil for more, but he decided against it, they would probably end up making out later anyways. Dan grinned and nodded excitedly when Phil suggested a picnic in the park. "That sounds absolutely perfect!" He said, reaching up to kiss Phil again. Dan couldn't be more excited about being able to spend the whole day with his boyfriend, and he just knew today was going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil almost ran up the stairs in order to find his boyfriend. He had something important to tell the other. He heard Dan make some noise in the kitchen, so he came to a stop in front of the door and tried to calm his breathing in order to sneak into the room. When he thought he could keep silent good enough, he softly opened the door and peaked in, seeing Dan in front of the fridge. He then opened the door even further and creeped in, sneaking his arms around Dan's waist and quickly pecked the other's cheek, mumbling a soft "Hey."

Dan sighed as he looked through the fridge, trying to find a little snack for himself to eat. He'd been studying all day for University, so he thought that he'd deserved a little break. Dan jumped as soon as he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and he relaxed as soon as he knew that it was just Phil. Dan smiled and leaned back against Phil, looking up at him. "Hey," he replied.

"You never believed who just sent me a mail." He exclaimed happily while turning Dan around. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to work on a project like this with Dan.

Dan raised his eyebrows when Phil turned him around. He shut the fridge door and then he looked up at Phil. "Does this have something to do with the modelling shoot?" Dan asked, half excited and half nervous about what Phil was going to say.

"Yeah, I just got the final details in. You'll have to model in different sorts of onesies 'cause they're going to make a article about which onesie you should wear based on a test. They'll be sending them in a couple of days so we can take the photo's." Phil shortly explained to Dan, before patiently awaiting his response, giggling when he saw the others eyes become bigger with excitement.

Dan felt like jumping up and down with excitement as Phil told him the details about what was going to go down with the modelling shoot. "Wow! This is so cool. I'm actually going to be a model?" He felt his cheeks turning red from blushing, realizing that a lot of people were going to see his face in a magazine, a rather popular magazine. "Do you think people will like me?" Dan asked, looking up at his boyfriend. "Be honest." He pouted.

"Of course they'll like you, haven't you ever seen yourself? You are so freaking hot. Every little part of your body makes me want to rip my hair out. I think I'm the one who has to worry about them liking you, you'll probably get girls and boys swooning all over you." Phil reassured his boyfriend, not making up one part. Dan could be so obvious sometimes, did he really not see how many people look at him when they walk outside? It was a wonder Phil didn't have to fight them off. To back up what he said, he proceeded to kiss all over Dan's face and neck, smiling as the other began the giggle.

Dan rolled his eyes slightly as he listened to Phil talk about how 'hot' he was. Phil told him stuff like this all the time but Dan just didn't see it, though he's always had self-esteem issues since he was a teenager so this wasn't very surprising. "Oh shush. None of that is true," Dan said before looking up at Phil again. "Phil!" Dan giggled when Phil had started kissing him all over, though he definitely wasn't complaining.

"It is though! Either way, I'm the one taking the photo's so you'll just have to trust me." Phil muttered before he got the chance to get to frustrated. They've had this talk before, so there was no point in arguing about this thing again. Dan was hot, and Phil will always think that. "So, when do you have time to take the photo's?"

"Fine, fine fine!" Dan knew better than to argue with Phil, so he was going to make a fight with him, and that was the last thing he wanted to do because he loved him and didn't want to upset him in any way. "Well… I just finished studying for the night, thankfully… so I should be good for awhile, and I don't have any school work to do. When do you have to have the photos done by?" Dan asked, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist.

"I think I'll have the stuff tomorrow or the day after that, and then I have 6 days to turn them in" Phil thought out loud before asking Dan if this was okay for him. He sometimes totally forgot that Dan was still in university, so he was glad the other made him remember it every once in a while. He smiled when he felt Dan's arms wrap around his waist and leaned his forehead against Dan's.

Dan smiled and nodded as he listened to Phil. "Okay, the next couple of days shouldn't hopefully be busy for me. So we should be able to do it sometime," he said. He could feel the excitement flowing through him; this would be the first time that he would be working on a big project like this with Phil, and he couldn't be more excited about it. Dan grinned and then he gently pulled Phil closer to him and kissed him once.

It seemed as if a wave of happiness floated through Phil with Dan's words. This was really going to happen. Dan's lips met with his and he happily kissed back, softly biting the others lip playfully and not having another thought in his head besides 'Dan, Dan, Dan." He couldn't wait to let the world see Dan, to make him a model, and be there to guide him through everything.

Dan let a small moan escape from his mouth, and then he pulled away again to look up at Phil, sighing happily as he stared at him. "I must admit that I'm nervous about doing this but… I'm happy that we actually get to work on something together and I'm really excited. I just hope that I do everything right," he admitted.

"Don't worry, You'll do great." Phil laughed, still a bit breathless from the amazing kiss. "And if there's anything you'll need help with I can always help you. " He added as a bit of an afterthought. "Well, I have to go back to work, I'm almost finished for tonight." Phil told Dan and quickly pecked him on the lips.

Dan nodded, knowing that Phil was right. Dan never really liked asking for help, but he definitely knew that he would need help with this project as it was something he'd never really done before in his life. Phil knew what he was doing, so he would be able to help Dan. Dan pouted as soon as Phil mentioned that he had to get back to work. "Okay," he whined. "Do you want anything to eat, by the way? I'm just about to make me something."

"Can you make me a cup of tea? I'll finish soon, so I'll be back down in half an hour any way." He told Dan, and with one last kiss he turned around and made his way back to his office, ready to confirm to the magazine company that everything was settled and that the only this he was waiting for were the onesies and maybe a list of what poses the wanted Dan to do in the photo's.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Of course I can," he said. He sighed once Phil had left the kitchen, and then he immediately started making the cup of tea that Phil had asked for. Once the tea was finished, he went up to the office, knocking on the door before he entered the room. He looked up and smiled when he saw Phil. "Hey, here's your tea." He said as he walked over to the desk.

"Oh, thanks love." Phil smiled when he saw his boyfriend come in. He had just shoved all his papers in his bag un was busy closing up his computer. He took the cup from Dan and walked over to the couch that was shoved up against one of the walls of his office and sat down on it, patting the space next to him. "Come sit next to me."

Dan smiled when Phil took the tea from him, hoping that he'd make the tea good enough for him, and then he watched as Phil had walked over to the couch. He didn't even think a second, he just walked over to Phil and sat down next to him. "What's on your mind?" Dan asked him softly.

"Not much, just how much I love you." Phil smiled and kissed Dan's head, cuddling into him. It was actually the truth. Everything was perfect in his life at the moment.

Dan couldn't help but blush at what Phil was saying. He immediately wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto him. "I love you too… a whole lot," he whispered with a smile on his face.

xxxx

It's been a couple of days since the latest Shout magazine had been released. Dan was on the front cover and he couldn't believe all of the positive feedback he'd been getting. His Twitter page was blowing up with mentions and new followers ever since, and he'd even gotten recognized a few times when he was out after the magazine came out. It was a little odd to Dan, but he was just glad that he was able to help Phil with this project and he was extremely glad that people seemed to like him. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd gotten negative feedback on it.

While Phil was back home working, he thought he would go out shopping for groceries as it'd been about a week or two since either of them had gone out, plus he needed to make dinner tonight. It was around 6 o'clock when Dan had walked out of Tesco's with a couple of bags in his hands. As he walked out, he looked up and gasped with shock as soon as he spotted the rather large crowd of paparazzi that was surrounding him. He looked around but there was no other celebrities around, and it was just him. Camera's were flashing and some were even shouting his name. This was not what Dan had expected to happen and he was honestly terrified.

It took Dan quite a while before he finally managed to escape the paparazzi, they weren't the nicest so it had been hard for him to get away. Dan was absolutely terrified and scared. He made it home within twenty minutes. He threw the bags from Tesco's into the kitchen and then he ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He took deep breaths as he leaned against the door, trying to calm himself down. He just still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Dan?" Phil yelled when he heard his boyfriend run into the apartment and slam the front door closed. When he got no answer he got up from behind his desk and went to search for the younger one. He looked everywhere, but, except for the Tesco bags thrown onto the floor in the hallway, he didn't see a sign of his boyfriend. He tried calling Dan's name again, but still didn't get an answer.

He started to get worried now, and his movement became a bit more frantic. He looked everywhere. He checked every room, and sighted with relief when he opened the bathroom door and heard Dan stumble. "I finally found you," He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Only one look on the other made it clear that he wasn't okay. Phil walked over to Dan and immediately engulfed him into a warm hug. "What's wrong?" He whispered in Dan's ear as he ran his hands over his boyfriend's back in a soothing manner.

Dan had heard Phil calling his name, but he was too upset to speak. By now, there were definitely tears coming out of his eyes. Dan walked over to the mirror and tried to clean himself up the best that he could but he looked like a wreck. "Fuck," Dan mumbled as he wiped away his tears. He looked over as soon as the door opened and then he quickly looked away. He didn't want Phil to see him like this but it looks like he had no choice now. Dan tried to keep himself composed, but it was only a matter of seconds when Dan started sobbing into Phil's chest.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," Phil repeated the words time after time into Dan's ear and continued to calm him down. He had no idea what could have made the other react like this, Everything seemed fine when Dan had come into his office earlier to tell him he was going out. It seemed to take a long time before he was finally calm enough to talk again. When he seemed to be a bit better Phil released his hold on Dan and wiped his tears away. "Let's go cuddle up on the couch, and I'll make us some tea. You can tell me what's wrong then." Phil muttered softly into Dan's ear.

Dan shook his head as tears leaked out of his eyes, and he held onto Phil's shirt. He had no idea how he was going to explain to Phil what had happened, and he hoped that Phil wouldn't think that he was a total baby for crying like this. Dan sniffed a few times and slowly nodded when Phil suggested that they'd cuddle on the couch. He just wanted to completely forget about the horrible experience that he had with the paparazzi earlier.

Phil smiled a bit when he felt Dan nod and carefully took his hand, leading him out of the bathroom and to the lounge. When they came there he made Dan sit down and picked up a blanked from to ground in order to cover his boyfriend with it. He then leaned forward and kissed Dan's head, softly whispering "I'll be back" and left the room.

Dan covered himself with the blanket that Phil had given him and then he watched as Phil left the room, a couple of tears still slipping out of his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down again, and he hid his face in his hands.

Phil made the drinks as fast as humanly possible, and soon returned without burning his hands. He handed Dan his drink and sat besides him, lifting the blanket up to fit himself under it. "So, whats wrong? I hate seeing you upset."

Dan looked up as soon as Phil returned back, and he took the drink from him but he quickly scooted as close as he could get to Phil. He took a deep breath. "I…" Dan began to say. "I-I went to the st-store and t-there was p-paparazzi out and th-they wouldn't let me l-leave and they were m-mean." Dan managed to get out. He nervously looked up at Phil, with sad and watery eyes.

Phil got a bit angry when he heard Dan's words. Not with his boyfriend of course, but with the people that had made him cry. He did his best not to let this show through, choosing to calm Dan rather than make him cry again. "Hey, it's okay," he muttered softly, "you have every right to cry about something like this. "

Dan sat his drink down and then he turned and hid his face in Phil's chest, grabbing a hold of his shirt. "I'm s-sorry," Dan cried. He felt ridiculous for crying like this in front of Phil but he just couldn't help himself. He never was one to handle hate or negative comments well, and this was worse than all of that. The paparazzi had been downright rude and mean to him. All they wanted was pictures and they didn't even care about Dan's feelings. Dan had never experienced that before.

"You don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong," Phil reassured him, hugging him back and running his hands over Dan's back. "They shouldn't have done that, it's perfectly fine to cry." He knew Dan was sensitive to negative comments and a lot of attention, and it had been one of the reasons he had been a bit reluctant about letting him do the modeling job. He was sure Dan would get used it eventually,and he would be there to help his love all the time.

Dan closed his eyes but that didn't stop the tears from slipping out of his eyes. He was definitely thankful to have Phil. Who else would put up with him like this? Dan rested his head on Phil's chest again, taking deep breaths. He'd never acted like this before, in front of anyone. So he did feel a little pathetic. "S-Sorry," he mumbled, even though Phil said he didn't have to apologize.

"Come on, everything's okay again." Phil continued to whisper things in Dan's ear until he felt the other calm down. Dan breathing started to get calmer and slower, making Phil relax too. He combed his fingers through dans hair and sighted. "Do you maybe want to watch a movie? I don't think I'll go back to work today."

Dan slowly nodded, wiping away his left over tears on his cheeks. He rested his back against the couch, sighing quietly to himself. He probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, and he wasn't looking forward to that. He was just glad that Phil was here. Phil was the only thing that was pretty much keeping him sane right now.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Phil asked Dan, still a bit concerned for His mental health. Knowing Dan he would probably dwell on this for the next couple of days, so Phil made a mental note to be the best boyfriend ever for this week. He was also going to make a call to Shout magazine about what happened today. He wanted them to know that Dan won't be appearing in their magazines for at least a couple of months until the hype around him was over.

Dan glanced over at the DVD collection, biting his lip slightly as he thought about what movie he wanted to watch, and he could only think of one movie that would make him feel better and calm him down. Dan looked back over at Phil. "Um… Winnie The Pooh?" He asked, hoping Phil wouldn't think that he was childish for picking that film.. It was his favorite childhood film and he still loved it now, no matter what anybody said about it.

"Sure," Phil agreed as he got up from the couch to get the DVD and put it one. He glanced at Dan all the time as he did so, afraid that the other would go crying again. He put it in the player and picked up the remote, quickly making his way back to his boyfriend. Phil sat back next to Dan and pulled the younger one in his lap clicking on the start button and turning the volume up a bid. "Do you feel a bit better now?"

Dan watched Phil as he stood up and put in the DVD. Dan fiddled with the blanket as he waited for Phil to come back to the couch, and he immediately cuddled into him once he was back, resting his head on Phil's chest again. He slowly nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the TV. "A little," he mumbled, sniffing a few times.

Phil didn't say anything, he just kissed Dan's cheek and put his arms around him, pulling Dan even closer. He stayed silent throughout the whole movie, occasionally looking at his boyfriend to check up on him, and smiling everytime he heard the other giggle.

Luckily Dan became very interested in the movie after it started, and started to relax a little more and his mind started drifting away from what happened earlier with the paparazzi. Dan would have been much more upset if Phil hadn't been around to help make him feel better, so he was definitely lucky to have Phil and was thankful to have him in his life at times like this.


End file.
